


Anticipation

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, It's really short, M/M, Sleepiness, cute nicknames, um not much else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Roman can't wait to hear if he got the roll!





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'prompt! “Staying up late even if youre tired” i think that the line. with Prinxiety or Logince'

“Ugh Roman why can’t you just wait till the morning?”

Roman turned around dramatically, “Why can’t I wait until the morning? Because Dr. Dreary the roles are being published today! And there is no way I would be able to sleep with all the anticipation.”

Virgil stood up slowly, wrapping his arms around Roman’s tense shoulders. “Fine Princey. We can stay up. Just come sit over here. The cast list isn’t being released for another hour.”

Roman looked up at Virgil, “We?”

Virgil stifled a yawn, “Yeah Princey, we. If you’re staying up I’m staying up.”

Roman reached up, planting a soft kiss on Virgil’s lips. “I love you my storm cloud.”

Virgil yawn, “Yeah, yeah, whatever Princey. Thank me after you have the part.”

Roman giggled curling up into him. The wait would be over before he knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
